Be There For You
by letthesongtakeflight
Summary: When Will leaves JJ, there is one person she can turn to. Spencer/JJ, not for any Will/JJ fans! Rated K for mild "bad" language.
1. Be There For You

**A/N: I wanted to try my hand at Criminal Minds fanfiction. Spencer is so awesome ^_^ I wish that JJ didn't leave and they got together… D:**

**BTW this takes place near the end of Season 5, so JJ is still in the team :]**

It was seven minutes before midnight, and Spencer Reid was just closing his laptop and was getting ready to go to bed when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't sure who he thought it would be, but he certainly didn't expect JJ, with two-year-old Henry sleeping in her arms. She was carrying her go-bag.

He opened his mouth to speak, but JJ cut him off. "I know it's late, and I'm sorry. Can I stay? Just for a night, I can't going home," Her large blue eyes were so desperate and imploring that he couldn't say no. From the way her eyes were slightly bloodshot, he could tell that she'd been crying. Seeing her so vulnerable made something grip Spencer's heart tightly.

"Uh, yeah, sure, come in," Spencer stepped around to let her in. He licked his lips and shuffled his feet awkwardly. He closed the door behind them as they entered his tiny apartment. Taking the bag from her, he asked. "Do you want to put Henry in the crib first?" He had a crib in the spare room, for when he babysat Henry.

"That'd be great, thanks Spence," she said gratefully. After she settled the baby, she followed Spencer back to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"You want coffee or something?" Spencer asked, heading towards the open kitchen and looking through the cupboards for non-existent food. "Or hot chocolate? Hot chocolate always makes me happy. That's because anandamide, one of the substances in chocolate, creates feelings of happiness in your brain. Other particles in chocolate reduces the rate anandamide breaks down, which is why the feeling of happiness remains in the brain after consuming chocolate."

JJ was looking at him in a mixture of incredulity, amusement and adoration. He realized that he had just prattled off a fact that she didn't want or need to know. "Sorry," he said, biting his lip in embarrassment, suddenly very focused on making the hot chocolate.

A few minutes later, he was holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate in each hand, both of them wobbling dangerously. JJ got up from the sofa and took her cup, warping her hands around the pleasantly warm mug. Somewhat awkwardly, Spencer took his seat next to her. He resisted the urge to sit closer and let his arm brush against hers.

"So, I guess I should tell you why I turned up here with Henry in the middle of the night," she bit her lip. Spencer stayed very still at her side, waiting for her to explain. "Will and I broke up."

"What!" Spencer's voice raised an octave, the way it did when he was shocked."Wh-wh-what for?" he stuttered, another one of his nervous habits, JJ noted.

"It wasn't working anymore. It's so tense between us. We used to have some connection, but I guess we sort of lost it." She shrugged. "I don't love him, not like I used to, but it hurts like hell to lose him." Fresh tears started falling again; typical of JJ, Spencer thought fondly. She always refused to break down in front of anyone else on the team, but as her best friend, he was used to seeing her tears.

Spencer wrapped his arms around her instinctively as she wept into his chest. He had a strong urge to protect her, and never let anyone ever hurt her again, as cliché as that sounded.

Going along with his gut feeling, he pressed soft kiss to her forehead. If she felt it she didn't respond in any way except that she stopped crying adn snuggled closer to him. "It's gonna get better, Jayje," he murmured, knowing that time will heal her wounds. He would be there for her, as anything she wanted him to be. It didn't matter whether she needed him simply as a babysitter, a friend, or something more, he would be there for her.

**A/N: Sort of cheesy I know… :B This is my first (pathetic) attempt at CM fanfiction, so please be nice ^_^ And JJ/Will lovers, please don't flame, I just like her and Spencer being together :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think… I may post a sequel to this.**


	2. A Leap of Faith

JJ got home late at night, her blonde hair slightly disheveled. She had just gotten back from her hometown in Pennsylvania, where she had been to attend her uncle's funeral. She had gotten Spencer to babysit Henry for her.

Since Will had left almost a year ago, she and Spencer had gotten much closer. They spent so much time with each other that their colleagues at the BAU thought that they were dating.

She unlocked the front door and entered her house. The lights were still on in the den, but Spencer was nowhere to be found.

She wanted to call out for him, but then saw that Henry's bedroom light was still on. Since it was way past his bedtime, she guessed that he had a nightmare or something and Spencer was comforting him.

She went into the room, and the sight that greeted her was rewarded with a soft smile. Henry was asleep in the crook of Spencer's arm. Dr Spencer Reid himself was asleep too, a picture book opened on his lap, a gangly arm and leg hanging off the small bed.

JJ kissed Henry on the forehead and pulled his blanket further up. Then she looked at Spencer, the man who had been there for her for the past year, as whenever she needed - a babysitter, a friend, a shoulder to cry on.

Asleep, he looked so peaceful and boy-like. She couldn't help but brush his long hair out of his eyes. Her fingers lingered on his face and trailed a soft path down his to his lips. As her fingers traced their shape, she was struck with an obvious realization - that she liked him more than a friend or even a best friend should.

Spencer's eyes opened, and JJ flushed, embarrassed to be caught. She started to draw her hand away, but Spencer reached out and caught her wrist. He placed her hand back on his face, his eyes soft and lit with a flicker of something that resembled hope.

JJ wasn't naive; she knew what this would mean for them. They would never be the same again, not as best friends.

But her heart was beating fast in her chest, her blood racing in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. It felt right to be with Spencer. So she took a leap of faith and bent down to kiss him. Surprising both her and himself, Spencer reached to meet her lips halfway.

His kiss was passionate, but somehow soft at the same time. Spencer was a better kisser than she had imagined. JJ's hand joined it's twin to hold Spencer's face. His arms snaked around her slim waist, pulling her on-top of him, so that she lay on his chest.

"We should stop," JJ murmured breathlessly as she pulled away. The look that then dominated Spencer's expression was one filled with so much hurt that JJ felt like she kicked a puppy. "Henry," she explained, gesturing to the little boy who was sound asleep, unaware that his mother and godfather had just been making out next to him.

Spencer's expression relaxed, but it was still on guard, like he wasn't yet sure of what JJ wanted. "Let me take a quick shower first, we can continue after," she said with a smile. She planted one soft, chaste kiss on Spencer's mouth before getting of him.

As she left the room, Spencer's shocked, surprised face split into a huge, ecstatic grin.

**A/N: **Okay at first, Be There For You was supposed to be a chapter fic. Then I realized that I wanted to do oneshots of Spencer and JJ's lives together. They all fit into the same universe, ie the oneshots aren't unrelated.

I'm so sorry for not updating… school and homework and all that stuff was pretty suffocating. I didn't have time to write until I started writing on my way to and from school, using my iTouch :D

Hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. And I'm pretty much in love with Lord of the Rings 3


	3. Not Much of a Secret

_Nov 2013 (Season 8)_

The BAU team sat in a hospital waiting room, waiting as their youngest agent underwent surgery. Morgan was pacing restlessly. Hotch and Emily were sitting next to each other. Emily restlessly fingered her wedding ring, the match of the wedding band on the finger of the dark haired man sitting next to her. Rossi was leaning against the wall, a solemn expression on his face. And JJ was praying as hard as she could that Spencer would be okay.

While chasing down an unsub he had been shot. He wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest and had been shot in his chest. He's been in surgery for a few hours now, hopefully The bullet didn't pass through anything important... Like his heart... JJ shuddered at the mental image of it.

A white-coated doctor came out of the surgery room. He wasn't apologizing or shaking his head; JJ took that as a good sign.

"How is he?" Hotch was the one who asked the question that had been dangling on all their tongues.

"He'll be fine," The doctor said. "Dr Reid was very lucky; the bullet missed his heart by an inch."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor continued: "However the bullet just grazed his lung, so he'll have to take it easy for a while. No chasing down any more killers and definitely no sports of any kind. Also talking might cause pain for a short period of time. Again, he was extremely lucky." With that, the doctor excused himself.

JJ was the first to enter Spencer's ward. "Hey," he wheezed softly as he saw the team file in behind her.

"You okay?" JJ asked, her forehead dreading with concern. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How're you, pretty boy?" Morgan asked, followed by similar questions and statements from the rest of the team.

"I've been better," The younger man replied, grimacing at the pain in his chest.

"Shh, don't talk, you're hurting yourself." JJ chastised him protectively, laying a hand on his chest. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team, who raised eyebrows. "Yes, we are dating," JJ admitted in response to their questioning looks.

She found herself smiling at announcing her relationship with Spencer. She was tired of hiding it from the team. They were profilers, it was tiring, not to mention pretty much impossible, to hide anything from them. It felt good to be able to tell that she was Spencer Reid's girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh, since when?" Emily gasped, surprised.

"We've been together for half a year now," Spencer answered shyly, but took JJ's hand.

"Nice one, kid," Morgan said to Spencer with a chuckle, then addressed JJ as well. "I can't believe you two managed to hide this from a team of profilers,"

"We have our ways," JJ said cryptically, turning her gaze to Spencer. They shared the smile and the twinkle in the eyes of sharing an inside joke.

"Fine," Morgan said.

"Let's get some coffee," Rossi suggested, yawning. Morgan agreed and the two men stepped out of the room.

"You want us to get you anything?" Emily asked JJ.

"Um, coffee's good, thanks," JJ said gratefully, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Emily nodded and followed Morgan.

Hotch stayed behind for a moment. "Reid, JJ," the two young agents looked up at him somewhat sheepishly, like two students at the principal's office. "You're not in trouble," Hotch reassured them, and was amused by the way they both let out a breath. "I'm not going to tell Strauss, nor am I going to make you break up. I'm happy for you but in the future I expect to be informed about anything like this,"

"Yes sir," The two agents agreed immediately, sharing a relieved glance at getting out of trouble with their unit chief. Hotch tried to stop himself from laughing at the younger agents' mild surprise at having gotten off the hook so easily. Although he would die before letting the team know, he had become more relaxed after marrying Emily.

" Reid, get well soon, and don't expect to give me a 'second opinion' from yourself because you're a 'doctor', saying that you're fit to go out into the field." he added before excusing himself from the room.

Spencer blushed at Hotch's remark, remembering how, after he was shot in the leg, he had used his status as a 'doctor' to declare himself fit for traveling with the rest of the team. Then another thought crossed his mind and his Expression turned to one that said "oh crap".

Seeing his expression, JJ mistook it for worry over Hotch knowing about their relationship. "It could have gone worse," she said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I know," Spencer told her, his soulful brown eyes staring off into a scene playing out in his mind. "But Morgan's going to give me hell for not telling him."

JJ laughed, and ruffled his hair sympathetically. "You'll live. If it helps I'll tell Garcia to stop him,"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Spencer met her eyes and gave a rare smile, the kind that his bottom lip pouted adorably.

"I'll join the rest of the team, get some rest," JJ ordered him.

"Stay," he pleaded, still not letting go of her hand.

"You're not going to sleep if I stay," She said, although she did want to stay. "I'll come back later, and you'd better be sleeping then!" she threatened.

"Yes ma'am," he lay down. "And JJ?" he added, eyes closed and starting to drift into sleep.

"Yeah?" the blonde paused at the doorway. He looked strangely like Henry when he was halfway asleep.

"I'm glad I didn't die," He mumbled before promptly falling asleep.

"So am I," she whispered softly. She then left the room, joining the rear of the team for a cup of much-needed coffee.

**A/N: I hope you liked that. I admit, it's kinda crappy, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to update before the end of the holidays. **


	4. Matching Shades of Pink

Spencer got out of the car and opened the door on JJ's side. She smiled to herself, warmed by his gentlemanly demeanor.

He walked her up to her front door. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"'Fun' isn't exactly how I would put it," she replied, blue eyes sparkling. Spencer's brow furrowed, misunderstanding that she didn't enjoy their evening. "But I liked it," she amended quickly. "I would put it as…" she thinned her lips as she searched her mental dictionary for the appropriate word. "Amazing, I guess. It's really sweet of you to do this,"

He smiled, relaxing. They didn't get to go on dates very often, because of Henry, but tonight he was staying at Garcia's so JJ and Reid got to go out for her birthday. They had spent the day with Henry and the rest of the team. In the evening they went to an expensive restaurant in town, and had slow-danced.

JJ was looking beautiful. She was wearing a cream dress, with a matching shawl. Her hair was done up in a twist, but a few locks had escaped and now framed her petite face.

Spencer tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear and, his hands still on her face, leaned in to kiss her.

They touched so suddenly. One moment they were apart, the next they were not two separate beings ,but one. She tasted the same way she smelled, like vanilla, and with a tint of cheesecake from their desert. Spencer could drown in her scent, her taste, her soft skin and flaxen hair, forever.

Unwillingly, they parted for air, wishing that their bodies didn't have a need for oxygen. Spencer smiled that shy, adorable smile of his, ad JJ was once again reminded of how innocent he was.

"I love you," he said plainly, though his cheeks reddened and he looked shyly up at her through his lashes. JJ stood their open mouthed by his simple revelation, while he turned and got back in his car.

She watched him drive away, her own cheeks a faint pink, smiling softly in surprise and flattery. Sure, he wasn't the first guy to say those words to her, but they meant the most. Spencer Reid wasn't usually open, especially with his emotions. That he would say that he loved her... That was made her know that she was special.

She did love him back, but she didn't tell him. It would have to wait to the next day, but she wanted him to know tonight. Turning around, JJ unlocked her front door. She knew what to do.

Twenty minutes later, Spencer was walking into his own apartment. He felt relieved, like he had set down a proverbial burden. He had wanted to tell her that he loved her, for a while now. But he always got tongue-tied before he got it out.

He saw the light flashing on his answering machine. Dropping down on his battered couch, he ran a hand through the recently cropped curls atop his head. With his other hand he pressed the button on his answering machine halfheartedly, listening to the message just for the sake of getting rid of the annoying flashing light.

"Hey, Spence," it was her, and immediately he was wide awake. "I wanted to tell you, that I love you too," there was a smile in her voice.

Spencer grabbed the phone from its cradle and dialed her number from memory - not an amazing feat considering his eidetic memory.

She picked up after a few rings. "Hey," he could hear the smile in her voice as she answered.

"Hey," he murmured back, picturing the warm blush he knew would be in her cheeks.

"I guess you got my message then?"

"Yeah," he smiled almost poutingly, his eyes creasing at the corners as he smiled. His tongue flicked those perfect lips

"I love you, Spence," she said sincerely.

"I love you too," his answer was just as heartfelt as hers.

The pair, though miles away from each other, each stood holding a phone to their ear, matching grins plastered on pink cheeks that blushed matching shades of pink.

_A/N: Oh my God. I have absolutely no idea why I left this chapter unposted for so long. I had it in my computer for so long, that I forgot about it. I know that there is no excuse for not uploading in months. But I have writer's block, at least for JJ/Reid. Maybe its because JJ's not in Season 6 so there weren't any J/R moments ): I'll see what I can do, but at the moment I'm working on an original story of my own, as well as a Phantom of the Opera fanfiction (that I haven't posted yet). So please be tolerate and patient for updates, as you all have (so kindly) done._

_If you need some J/R RIGHT NOW, I have a one-shot called _So We Never Fall Down Again_. I uploaded it separately from BTfY cause its in a different universe. It's set during Season 2, when Reid was having drug problems._


End file.
